


I Always Wanted A Family

by virtualpersonal



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, One Shot, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-22
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes & Faith versus Angelus at the warehouse, only with a twist/different outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Wanted A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

(co-written with Moonanstars)

It all started when Wes showed up at the prison. No, really it had started when the suicidal gal had attacked Faith in the exercise yard with a knife. The guards had even admitted it was self defense on Faith’s part to rearrange her face because they were completely baffled at anyone being crazy enough to take her on.

No it had all started to fall together when Wes came to see her. He was different. He looked good, dangerous. Fire had fallen from the sky, never-ending night was upon them and all that jazz. She figured they had their hands full. But she never expected Wes to say it.

“We need you.”

“Well, uh, I hate to wet the paper for you, Wes, but I'm kinda unavailable right now. Maybe you want to check back in a few decades when my parole comes up. It's Armageddon again. I dig. The last thing you need's me in the mix. Besides, Angel'll come shining through in the end like he always does.” Faith wasn’t even sure why Wes had come to her. But she wanted to get this over with and go back to her little cage like a good dark slayer. 

“Angel's gone, Faith. Angelus is back.” words delivered in a monotone. State the facts ma’am, just the facts. But she could tell the emotions behind them. Felt them.

“Stand back from the glass.”

~

 

Faith didn’t know this new Wes. The old Wes, she had a handle on him, learned everything there was to know out of a book and thought that made him able to do it in real life. This Wes got mad at her for not letting Angelus kill him. She was uncomfortable being around him. 

They found him in a warehouse. Angelus surprised them like always. Didn’t matter how tough you were, how willing you were to go the distance and do what ever it took to get the killing done. No matter what Angelus had already been there. How did you get a leg up on someone who’d spent longer than you’d been alive learning to torture and kill and learn to like it?

Angelus took Wes’ gun and threw him though a window. Faith didn’t know if he was alive or dead. And she was alone.

Fuck it, she was always alone.

There was a time she’d done all she could to get Angel to kill her because she knew that no matter how deep she buried that darkness and rage inside it was always there. Even if she never hurt anyone again it was there, stabbing with every breath reminding her what she was. The only thing that made the pain go away was to hit someone else until they felt the pain instead of you. 

She and Angelus circled each other, trying each other’s defenses. He was better than she was, she knew it. Her blood on the walls and floor was a mute testament to who was going to win this fight. But she’d be damned if she was going to let him take her easy.

“Come on, Faith, you're not even trying. Or is that why you really came back, huh? Not enough to punish yourself in prison? Is that it? Still looking for someone to help beat the bad out of you? You know what the funny part is, darling? I could beat you death, and it wouldn't make a difference. Nothing will ever change who you are, Faith. You're a murderer, an animal, and you enjoy it. Just like me.” His voice was full of amusement, she’d marked him but he was healing while she was getting weaker.

Enraged Faith leaped at him. He didn’t fucking know her! She beat him to the ground and stood over him screaming while she punched his face to a bloody ruin.

“I-AM-NOT-LIKE-YOU!”

With a chilling laugh he caught her fist in mid-strike.

“You will be.”

A hand caught her hair and yanked her head to one side. “There’s my girl, I knew you were in there somewhere Faith. Welcome home.” Teeth broke the skin of her neck and he held Faith in a terribly parody of a lover bringing pleasure while she struggled to break free. The feel and sound of his swallows made her close her eyes and moan in despair. She’d failed. Wes and the other’s they’d depended on her and she was making the monster stronger.

The light turned to a dim tunnel and things were strangely still. Something was held to her mouth, something hot and wet and she turned away in disgust until she was out of breath. The first taste was bitter on her tongue but the second taste was sweet and she caught hold before it could be taken away from her. The blood cushioned her fall into the darkness and she slept knowing she would awake again.

~

 

Wes' head felt heavy. He blinked and sat up. It was dark out. It was always dark out. With his watch smashed, it was impossible for him to know how much time had passed.

And then it struck him. Good God, Faith was inside... alone with Angelus. Ignoring his pounding temples, he sprang up and ran inside, stopping only to pick up the cross bow near the entrance.

It was silent inside. No sounds of fighting. No taunting... unusual, for both Faith and Angelus.

Wes cleared his throat. "Faith?"

Faith stirred, Angelus was gone, she knew before she even opened her eyes. This was a present for her. Maybe even a little bit of a test.

 

"Yo Wes." She shook the hair out of her eyes and stood up. Damn she looked like hell.

Relief flooded through him. That, and the absence of guilt. He carried enough guilt around with him. He rushed through a doorway and saw the smashed crates, twisted metal, and dented walls. "I missed the big fight, did I?" He rubbed his head and gave her a wry smile as he approached. "You look... well, only a bit worse for wear."

"Really?" She looked at herself. "I was thinking I looked like crap myself."

She looked at the condition of the warehouse, damn they'd done some damage, then she looked back at Wes, "You need help out? Angelus kicked my ass I'm thinking we need to regroup and circle the wagons."

"Ah... taming the west reference, splendid." He looked her up and down, then put an arm behind her back. "I'm fine. You bore the brunt of it. Let's get back... regroup, as you said."

Faith could feel the smirk crossing her face, ah same old Wes in some ways. "You know big fight, not getting to follow through to the kill..." she turned and pushed Wes against some of the ruined crates. "How about we work on taming you instead?"

"Taming..." He frowned, then swallowed. "Right... this is post work out adrenalin rush... and you're trying to find a way to relieve your frustrations at not having captured him." He didn't fight her as she pushed up against him. "Believe me, there are better ways to work it off than... this..." 

Faith chuckled. "Oh yeah there's the whole frustration issue, but you're missing the point." She ran her tongue over her teeth as she slid her body against his. "There was a kill...just wasn't mine." it was an interesting feeling as the bones of her face slid and changed. She had let the demon out to play.

Despite his better judgment, his hands had started to wind around her waist until he saw her morph. "Bastard... he got to you!" How could he have been so foolish as to not consider it the minute he'd found her? He pushed at her, leaning his body away ... keeping his throat as far from that mouth as possible. She'd get cocky, he was sure of it. And then he'd have the upper hand. But right now... he'd give her room to taunt as was her modus operendi.

"Yeah. He got me." She ran her hands up his chest and stayed pressed against him. She was looking for weapons as well as teasing him. This new Wes was a lot more of a prepared boy scout than the old one.

"You told me the only way to defeat Angelus was to be as much of an animal as he was...think I can do it now?"

"This is taking your job too far," he shot back, clenching his teeth as her hands searched. He knew what she was looking for. "Move away... come on Faith, what kind of challenge is this? How much fun can it be to get at an immobile person? A fight is what you want, and what I will give you."

"Well you know how I like to be in charge Professor." He'd hit a nerve, she didn't want a victim, she wanted a kill. She thought about it while she made sure there was no more guns. 

Abruptly she moved back and let him go. "bring it on then, show me the new Wes."

He looked at her for a long moment, full of regret. No, it wasn't only that she might have been their last hope in general. It was that somehow, someway, he'd changed his opinion of her these past few weeks. And now, he'd never see how she'd turn out. Whether she died by his hand, or he died by hers.

This was the worst. Going against someone you knew, or worse. Liked. But unlike Angelus, he didn't think there was a way to get her soul back. And he was quite sure that vamped-Faith would give Angelus a run for his money.

Right. This had to be done. There would be time for regrets later, but not now. Without warning, he lunged at her, simultaneously pulling a stake out of his sleeve. 

Faith twisted to one side as Wes lunged with the stake. The demon didn't seem to really make her any stronger or faster but then she'd always been better than a human.

"Tricky, tricky. Should have remembered the arm sheaths. My bad." She laughed and twisted aside again as he came at her a second time only to get caught when he feinted and slammed a fist into her face.

"Dirty pool Wes, I'm impressed."

"Are you?" He knew she was playing with him. When she was through, the game would change. "Here's something else you might like," he dove to the ground and bracing on his hands, sent his leg spinning around, aiming to get her off balance. Her reactions were fast, she jumped, that jeering smile never leaving her face. 

He whipped his leg around again. If he could just catch her off guard, for just a moment...

Faith jumped lightly over the first swing of the leg but the second smashed into her ankle before she got off the ground again and she stumbled off balance. She had to give Wes props he was pretty good for just a plain old human. Before she could catch her balance he kicked her again and she went rolling over the broken crates. He was on her in a flash and she laughed.

"Got me where you want me Professor, maybe we should start the real fun now."

"Believe me, you're the only one getting pleasure out of this," he growled through clenched teeth as he used practically every part of his body to force her to stay down. That part might have been a success, but every time he brought the stake anywhere near her body, she managed to knock his hand away. They grappled for it, both got a grip on it...hers over his.

He strained to bring its tip down into her chest, strained so hard, his hand shook. And then he watched as she forced the stake around... and it was aimed at his throat.

It had been more of a struggle than Faith had anticipated. But now that she had the stake aimed at him she grabbed him and flipped them so she was on top and she held him down. Leaning down she licked the side of his neck, salt and grit and the slight scent of fear.

"You know, I was going to kill you. You were going to be my first baby, but I think I changed my mind." the sound of his heartbeat was driving her mad, the thought of all that blood just below the skin. "You're just as much of an animal as I am Wes, I think I'll keep you." Making sure the stake arm was well pinned she nuzzled his neck and then tore into the skin with her teeth.

"No!" the single word was torn from his throat, right before she tore into it. At first he struggled. He didn't welcome death, but he feared what she was offering him more. As his bloodlife drained, he felt peace come over him. Odd. A certain desire for this to never end. Of course... he was in her thrall now, and there was not a thing he could do about it.

The struggles made it better, made Faith want it to last forever. His blood was so sweet and it seemed like days until he was too weak to fight back. She'd never done this before, her first kill after all, but she remembered being made to drink. 

Tearing open her wrist with her teeth she held it to his lips and watched as his eyes locked on hers as he drank. "We're family now."

*NO* His mind screamed the word, even as he did her bidding. Unable to look away, he opened his mouth and greedily sucked what she gave him. It should be horrifying. But it was strangely erotic and beautiful. He put his hand over hers, pressing her wrist closer... as if to prevent her from stopping him just yet. 

Faith smiled and stroked his hair back with the other hand while he drank. He was hers now. Hers forever. She didn't have to worry about people leaving her anymore. She leaned over and kissed his forehead as he died.


End file.
